Code:Eternity
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: It's been three months since Hitomi. Sakura knows that her life will never be the same again. Haunted by the memory of the forgotten heroes, she looks for any signs that they are still there, that it wasn't all some crazy dream. Until she gets on a train, sees a wall of water run red with blood, and a girl who shows her the way back. Starts where anime left off.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here we are, at the start of yet another fic. This one is for the Code:Breaker universe, obviously, so enjoy. By the way, this fic is from the end of the Anime of Code:Breaker, not from the manga. I want to read the manga, but I can't actually find it at the moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Breaker.**

Sakura stood in the field of flowers from Ogami, just staring. She didn't do anything, but pick up a single bouquet, and look into the white flowers.

Was this a promise? Was he saying that he would come back?

Sakura had no idea, and those flowers were not telling her anything. Hugging the bouquet to her chest, she began to gather up a few more. She knew that she would press them, just so that she could keep a little piece of him with her, always. Gathering the up in her arms, she looked around at the children, playing with the flowers in the middle. She would leave those ones there, for those children to play with. She knew that had also been Ogami's intent. Looking across the park, at the place where the elderly homeless man had sat with Puppy's mother, her eyes widened as she spotted it.

It was a wonder, really, that no one else had spotted it.

It was a bright bouquet of flowers, but instead of being white like the others, it was a bright blue. Sakura ran across the park, towards the bouquet, snatching it up off of the ground. Bringing it to her face, she breathed in the scent of the gorgeous blue flowers, and trying to place where she knew that blue from. Then she realised. It was the colour of his flames.

Sakura let out a sad sigh, and knew that now, she would miss him even more than she already did. Then, she noticed a slash of white, through the bouquet. Putting her hand into it, she picked out the sheet of paper that was there.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _Thank you._

 _This is not a promise. If you are lucky, you will never see me again. If you are lucky, your life will never be threatened again._

 _I will make sure that you are safe, this is the promise that I am making to you. I will make sure that this place is safe, and I will never forget the man._

 _Ogami._

Sakura then allowed her tears to fall, being careful to not let them splash and wet the paper. She would miss him now, more than she already was before, if it were at all possible. She knew now that she would never forget, and that she would probably, for the rest of her life, look on corners and over her shoulder, and hope that she could just catch a glimpse of him, of the person that she now knew she would miss so, so much.

She sat down, heavily, with a thump, looking at the single, white, page of paper with his message on it, and clutching the blue flowers to her chest.

Then, she felt something rough on the other side of the paper. Ink. Turning it over frantically, she quickly read the single line that was written there.

 _I will miss you, too._

That contradicted everything that he had said before. That contradicted all of the coldness, all of the promises that if she were _lucky,_ she would never see him again. Those five words warmed her heart, and rekindled the hope that maybe, someday, sometime, she would see him again.

And so, a smile spread across Sakura's features.

"Hey, crazy smile!" Sakura was startled by the sound of Alba's voice. "Whatcha doin'?" Sakura stood, clutching the bouquet and the note to her chest.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just admiring the flowers."

"They're pretty. I wonder who put them out?" She asked, to no one in particular. "Probably a huge romantic gesture from some guy to his girlfriend. Ooo! How romantic! I wonder if my boyfriend, er… when I get one… will do something like this for me?!" Sakura smiled.

"Perhaps. But I don't think it's a romantic gesture. I think it's more of a goodbye, or maybe a promise." She told Alba.

"Where did you get that from?" Alba asked. "Silly girl. Come on. We have to go to school!" Sakura nodded, standing, and holding the bouquet. She quickly slipped the note into her pocket, and gripped the bouquet even tighter, as Alba began to drag her away. Turning her head at the last second, she caught just a glimpse of black hair, and a shot of blue eyes, but when she blinked, it was gone.

She allowed herself to be dragged away by Alba.

 _Three months later_

Sakura smiled with Alba as they jumped onto the train to Shibuya, pushing past dozens and dozens of people just to get a place. Alba's hand was in hers, the other carrying a huge bag just for all of the things that Alba thought they might want to buy.

"Come on, slowpoke! We don't have all day!" Alba called to her, as they moved throughout the train carriages.

"Yes, we do!" Sakura laughed back, as Alba dragged her towards the forward end of the train, where there were a few free spots, odd for a day in Japan. Alba leapt for the seats, plonking down into them next to an elder gentleman and a young man in a business suit. Sakura sat down calmly next to her. "Calm down, Alba."

"No! This is so exciting! We're gonna shop all day, and even some of the night if we have to…" Alba kept going, as Sakura just began to drown her out, focusing on the rest of the train. Ever since three months ago, she had always kept a good watch out for anything that might lead to her seeing Ogami. Anything related to special powers. But, she came up blank. Looking at the other passengers, she saw only a few the piqued her interest. The man in the business suit. Perhaps going to an interview?

A young woman with a small child clinging to her ankles.

A girl, with ombre hair, mostly red, gold splashed through it. She had dim, almost bored looking green eyes, and earplugs stuck in her ears. She was holding a small, white device, and had odd slashes of gold across her face. Up to her cheekbone, across the top of her nose, and then down on the other side. It was perfectly symmetrical, suiting her facial features. She wore a pair of tight, blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt with the image of an owl splashed across it. Her skin was an exotic shade of caramel, whispering of foreign places where men hawked their wares on the streets, and women hid their painted white faces, with red lips, behind beautiful fans. Her messy bangs came down on her face, and it was short, and somewhat spiky. But what caught Sakura's eye was her ethereal beauty. There was something about her that told Sakura that she wasn't like the other passengers on this train, because her absolute, almost fairy-like beauty was so unusual, so incredible. Sakura dismissed her, until she noticed something. Contrary to the bored look in her eye, Sakura realised that she too was eyeing off the other passengers, like Sakura herself had been doing. What was she looking for? Sakura turned her head, to look where the girl was looking. She was looking at the doors to the train, intently, as if she was waiting for someone to step through. But it wasn't possible. They were travelling along a track at high speeds, no one could possibly get in. And yet the girl had her eyes trained on the train's entryway, as if she was just waiting for the devil to jump through.

"This is Norasaki Station." The cool voice of the intercoms came over, as the door slid open. "Next stop, Shibuya, where this service terminates." But Sakura wasn't listening to the intercoms. Her eyes were trained on the doors, as a man in bulky, black clothing and a black cap over his head. He had a sort of black, ugly stubble across his jaw, and small, almost piggy black eyes. He was looking throughout the carriage with a sort of glint in his eyes, as if he had spotted something that he liked. Looking down the carriage, Sakura spotted several more of these men in black, all with the same sort of glint in their eyes. The doors slid shut.

Casting her eyes back to the girl, Sakura saw that her eyes had lost the monotone of boredom, and were now sparking with a sort of cool, calm anger. It was an almost calculating look, really. She moved her eyes a little, and Sakura found herself locking gazes with the girl. The girl gave her a half-smirk, turning her perfectly formed lips up slightly at the corner. Sakura immediately flashed back to that same sort of smirk on the face of the blue eyed, black haired boy that she missed so much.

The train hissed, as they began to go over a bridge. Looking out the window, Sakura watched as the water below them sparkled in the sunlight. It rushed under them, but as Sakura watched, it seemed to almost slow. There was a hissing sound, as the train began to grind to a halt.

"What on earth is going on?!" Alba asked her, shaking her.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered. Looking back into the car, she saw the men had all gathered together, and were all looking down on the passengers, as the lights began to flicker, and then die. There was a scream from one of the passengers, then the sound of a smack.

"Shut up, bitch." One of the men snarled. There was a sort of quivering silence. Sakura gasped, then put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Alba, you have to stay here, okay?" She asked, gently.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?" Alba asked.

"Nothing." Sakura jumped at the sound of the graceful voice. She looked up to see the red and gold haired girl, her green eyes narrowed, an arm held out to block Sakura from rising. "Get the other passengers to the other end of the car. Do you understand?" Sakura was shocked.

"I… er… I understand." She gritted her teeth, grabbing Alba by the arm.

"When I nod at you, get up and move." The girl instructed, her smooth voice hard as steel. Sakura nodded, as the girl stepped out into the middle of the carriage, the mockingly bored look coming into her eyes once more.

"Sakura…" Alba hissed at her. Sakura cast a look at Alba. She was shaking, her eyes wide.

"Alba, be quiet." She hissed.

"Hey. Bastards." The girl spoke up, then, catching the attention of the men. They all turned to look at her, their eyes narrowing. They sneered at her, laughing.

"Why don't you just sit down, little girl?" One sneered.

"Oh, I'd rather stand. I find myself quite bored on this trip, perhaps you will be able to give me some entertainment." She said, the drawl laying thick over her graceful voice.

"Entertainment?!" One exclaimed. "Shut up, bitch."

"Now, that is really no way to speak to a lady." She reprimanded, a coy smile spreading across her features.

"You ain't no lady, not with a mouth like that!" Sneered yet another.

"Would you like to come over here and find out?" The girl said, and it proved too much for the men. One let out a horrific cry, and charged, his mates following him. They all drew an assorted range of blunt weapons, pipe, bits of wood, and hammers.

One swung out at her, and she just stepped back, her hands stuck into her pockets. Her hair swung a little, and the gold caught the light, glinting just slightly. Sakura looked at her, and realised that the girl was thoroughly enjoying herself, even though a mockingly bored monotone filmed her eyes. She ducked to the side, yet again, as another swung out at her, and as she moved back, past Sakura, Sakura realised that she wasn't wearing shoes. She had bare feet, the caramel skin showing up to her heels, where her jeans hugged her ankles.

"Is that really all you've got?" The girl asked, mockingly drawling.

"ARGHH!" The men let out a scream of frustration, their weapons raised high, as they descended down on the girl, at the far end of the car. Her back was pressed against the metallic wall, but even then, she managed to dodge all of the attacks.

Sakura caught a glimpse of her over the shoulders of one of the men, and she gave a slow, oddly graceful nod. Sakura jumped, and stood, gripping Alba by the arm.

"Sak…" She began, but Sakura cut her off.

"Alba." She hissed. Alba fell silent, as they made their way to the other end of the car, gathering up the other passengers as they went. They all gathered at the end of the car, amongst the sound of grunts, and objects bouncing off of metal. Sakura cast her gaze back to the other end of the car, as the shaking passengers all gathered behind her, at the girl. She watched as she seemed to spring high, higher than Sakura could believe, and locked gazes with her. Sakura nodded, and then watched as the smirk on the girl with the ombre hair's face grow into a smile, an almost friendly one, if it were not for the glint in her eye. A glint that she had only ever seen on one other person. A glint that told Sakura what was about to happen.

The bright, yellow and blue flames flickered to life, and the men all jumped back in horror.

"Who are you?!" One screamed. A caramel hand reached through the wall of flames, followed by the body of the girl. Her hands swung loosely by her sides, no longer trapped by her pockets, and she had a dark glint in her eyes, a spark that showed Sakura she knew death better than anyone.

"An eye for an eye." The flames were joined by water, crashing through the bottom of the car in a swirling stream. "A tooth for a tooth." The air began to howl around them, and Sakura's hair was whipped around her face, making it hard for her to see past it. "And an eternity of evil for evil."

With that final line, the half of the car with the men and the girl in it literally exploded. Oddly, a barrier of water held back any debris from hitting their side, as the passengers screamed out in terror at the sight before them.

Ash black hands tried to reach for the water, but were engulfed before they could make it. Engulfed in water, fire, air, all were being put to death in some way. Blood flew through the air, turning the water barrier red.

"NO!" Sakura screamed out, reaching for the barrier. "Please, stop!" It was no use. They continued burning, and as Sakura peered through the wall of red water, she saw the girl, outlined in fire, ice and wind. Her eyes were dark, as she watched the men die pitiful deaths.

The wind screamed, and Sakura looked beside her to see Alba, clinging to her arm, her eyes wide in horror. Sakura reached out a shaking hand, covering Alba's eyes. She felt wetness against the skin, and knew that Alba would never be the same again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "This is my fault, I am sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Sakura looked up to see the girl, dark against the light backdrop of the red water. As she watched, the water began to fall away, letting the sunlight in once more. "You have nothing to apologise for. It was not your fault." Sakura stood, her fists clenched at her side.

"Why did you do that?!" She demanded. "You're just like Ogami! You don't think, you just murder."

"People like this cannot be reasoned with." The girl replied, turning away. "How do you know Rei?"

"Don't change the subject." Sakura shot back. "You shouldn't have killed them. They had their whole lives ahead of them, you shouldn't have done that. You took away their chance at redemption."

Sakura was horrified when the girl let out a laugh.

"You are strange." She laughed, turning, a grin spreading across her face. "People like that, they do not redeem themselves. They are evil, and they always will be evil."

"No! You're wrong!" Sakura yelled.

"We're done here." The girl turned away, throwing out an arm. The water below them raised up, freezing at the top into a sort of platform. The girl was about to step on, when Sakura ran forwards, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wai…" The girl turned, her eyes wide. She threw out a hand, and a great wind pushed Sakura back. At least, it tried to. Sakura glowed purple, and the wind just moved past her, not taking a single effect.

"Rare kind." The girl hissed. Holding out a hand, the fingers stretched, she lit it on fire, then threw it at Sakura. Sakura glowed, again, and the fire dissipated harmlessly. "How intriguing." Taking a few strides forwards, the girl gripped Sakura by the chin. "Only a few have ever survived my power before. Except the Code:Breakers, of course. Even then, they have a hard time. But you. You are like Reku. Impervious. I think that you had better come with me." Gripping Sakura by the arm, she stepped out onto the platform of ice.

"Wait." Sakura back-pedalled, until she was standing on the metal floor of the train once more. "Alba has to come too."

"Fine." The girl sighed. "Let's go." With that, she stepped out onto the platform of water. Sakura turned to Alba.

"Come on, Alba." She said.

"No." Alba shook her head. "I wanna stay here. That girl just killed so many people!"

"Alba…" Sakura tried.

"No, Sakura. Ever since three months ago, when Ogami mysteriously disappeared, you have been looking for something. I don't know what it was, but I think that now you've found it. And I'm not a part of it. So I want to stay here, where it's safe." Sakura sighed, but smiled at Alba.

"Okay." Sakura stood, and turned to the girl, who was looking at her disinterestedly.

She now knew her choices.

If she stayed here, with Alba, she could be rescued, and try and live a normal life again. She would have to forget about Ogami, and move on. She would have to get rid of the note.

But, if she went with the girl, she had a chance to see Ogami again. She and a chance to feel his familiar warmth, to see the smile that he so rarely showed, even to her. She had a chance at having her life turn exciting again, not the mind numbing boredom of regularity.

And she chose.

Because no matter how mad she was at him for abandoning her, no matter how mad she was at the girl for all the murders, she could never let go of Ogami.

Stepping forwards onto the platform of ice, she nodded to the girl. The girl flicked out a finger, and the pillar of water carried them to the other bank.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I really want to know what you all think. I'm new to this universe, so I really want to know how you think I went in portraying the characters. Also, tell me what you think of my new OC. She's going to be very important in the end. Hint hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 2: Flaming Dance

"So, just who are you?" Sakura demanded of the girl sitting across the table from her, holding a cup of earl grey tea to her lips. She took a long, deep sip, her eyes closed. Setting the cup down with a clink, she regarded Sakura with an odd glint in her eye.

"My name is Seikatsu Eien." She replied.

"That doesn't answer the question." Sakura pointed out. The girl, Seikatsu, smiled.

"I guess it doesn't, does it." She replied. "How much do you know about Eden?"

"I know all of the Code:Breakers in Japan, Heike, Toki, Yuuki, Rui." She said. "And… And…"

"And?" Seikatsu asked.

"And Ogami." Sakura replied. "Rei."

"So you do know Rei." Seikatsu smiled. "Idiot. I knew that he would be the one to spill. To a chick no less." She rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't his fault!" Sakura rose, slamming a hand on the table. Half of the cafe turned to stare at her.

"Calm down, Rare Kind." Said Seikatsu. "I'm not going to pick a fight with Rei. I don't feel like it. God knows he's always looking for a fight." Sakura sighed, sitting down.

"You still haven't answered my question." She shot back.

"I'm in with Eden. That's all you need to know." Seikatsu said, lifting the cup to her lips again. Sakura nodded.

"Why were you on the train today?" Seikatsu dropped her cup, and rubbed the back of her head innocently.

"I… er… was going to see a friend." She said.

"Oh, were you going to see one of the Code:Breakers?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"Maybe?" Seikatsu replied, looking away.

"Well, I can tell you now, they aren't in Shibuya." Sakura said.

"I may have gotten…" Seikatsu cut off there, mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I said, I may or may not have gotten on the wrong train." Sakura was struck. Her eyes widened.

"The… wrong train…" She mumbled, her voice wavering.

"Well, good thing I did, otherwise you would probably be dead. Your Rare Kind powers don't stop bullets!" Seikatsu smiled.

"Wrong… wrong train…" Sakura whispered. "Hang on, how is that possible? Aren't you meant to be really smart, 'cause you're a Code:Breaker?"

"It's been a while since I have been in Japan. I've been in America for the past few years, trying to avoid…" She cut off there. "I've been in America studying!" Sakura ignored the slip, and just continued.

"Well, why are you back then?" She asked.

"No… No reason." Seikatsu muttered. Then, here eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She pulled the white phone out of her pocket, quickly dialling, and putting it to her ear. "Come on idiot, pick up… Ah!"

"Hello?" A small, tinny voice said from the phone.

"Heike." Seikatsu's voice turned cool, serious. "It's Sei. I'm in a cafe across the river from Shibuya. Come." With that, she ended the call, shoving the phone back in her pocket.

"Will Heike be able to find us?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Seikatsu replied. "He'll come."

Just then, there was the ring of a bell. Sakura turned to see the familiar white haired man enter. Seikatsu stood, and locked eyes with Heike, and he strode over, sitting down across from her, not realising Sakura was next to him.

"Sei." He stated.

"Heike." She shot back.

"Hi, Heike!" Sakura said, jovially. Heike turned to lock eyes with Sakura. His eyes widened.

"Miss Sakura. It's been a while." He said, elegantly, but then looked down at his hands sheepishly. "Ogami's not going to be happy."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Heike replied, looking up. "Why are you here?"

"She was on the train with me today, when I was going to find O… Yuuki. We were attacked, and I kind of revealed my power to her." Heike frowned.

"For someone so intelligent, you can be stupid sometimes, Sei." He said. "You have to be more careful. What if Sakura wasn't there? Reku won't always be around to clean up your mess." He pointed out. Sakura realised that it was the second time that this 'Reku' had been mentioned.

"You're not my mother, Heike." Seikatsu grunted. "And I'm Code:Eternity."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means that I'm higher ranked than he is." She replied, absently.

"Why are you here, Seikatsu?" Heike demanded. "We Code:Numbers have everything under control. You don't need to be here."

"Heike, soon there will be trouble." She shot back.

"What do you mean? The last major mission was Hitomi, and that has been taken care of. We didn't need your help then, and we don't now." He told her.

"I still think that you should have called me. I could have wiped him out with a flick of my finger." Seikatsu said, childishly. Sakura looked between them. She was thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"I know you could have, but that's not the point." Heike shot back. "We needed to test O…" Seikatsu cut him off there.

"Heike!" She snapped, looking at Sakura meaningfully.

"Right. Sorry." He bowed his head. "But seriously, Sei. Whatever it is, I'm sure that us five can handle it."

"I felt it again, Heike." She whispered. "I know you can't handle it without me."

"Felt what, Sei?" Heike demanded.

"Rectus, okay!" She snapped. "He's awakening, I can feel it!"

Heike's eyes widened, the golden irises shining. Sakura looked at him, questioningly.

"Who's Rectus?" She asked.

"A… Are you sure?" Heike stumbled over his words, odd for the eloquent young man.

"Very." She replied. "I felt it as a small trickle, at first. About six months ago. But I ignored it, until it picked up, about three months ago. Now, it's almost as strong as when he was awake. I can feel it, Heike. You'd just better hope that Reku's stupid enough to ignore it. You'd better hope that only I have noticed it."

"Who's Reku?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, be quiet for a moment." Heike told her, pulling out his phone. "I think that it's time again. Are you sure that we shouldn't call in Rekuiemu to help anyway?"

"Heike!" She snapped, again. "You know how I feel about that. How I feel about him."

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but fine. As long as you think you can put him back in his place with just us five and your own power, then fine." He muttered. Turning to Sakura, he smiled at her, but the smile was tense and worried. "Sakura, do you mind if we use your place again?"

"Are all the Code:Breakers coming together again!?" She asked, excitement colouring her tone.

"I believe so." Heike replied.

"Of course you can use my place." She replied, smiling happily. She was quite obviously overjoyed at the thought of seeing her friends again.

And of course, there was him. Would he come?

"Is Ogami coming?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Heike replied.

"Come on. We should get going." Seikatsu stood, one caramel hand pushed against her hip.

"Of course." Heike stood, offering a hand to Sakura, which she took. Rising, they all made their way from the cafe, and towards the train station. The hissing sounds of the trains began to overwhelm the bustling sounds of the city as they approached, the ticket machines whirring as they spat out the tickets for the three of them.

"So, who's Rectus?" Sakura asked.

"Oh look, it's our train!" Seikatsu said, hurriedly, walking past Sakura to head towards the train doors.

"Sei!" Heike snapped, walking in beside her and sitting down on a nearby seat. Sakura followed hurriedly, taking a seat next to Heike. She looked up at the white haired man, questioningly.

"So, who's Rectus?" She asked, again.

"No one!" Seikatsu snapped, her eyes sparking green. "Don't worry, we'll sort it out before long, and then I can go back to America."

"Tell me, does Eden know that you're in Japan?" Heike asked. Seikatsu looked away, her eyes dark. "Oh? From the look on your face I would say that you have neglected to tell Eden that you are in the country. They won't be too pleased about that."

"Heike!" She snapped at him. "If they knew, the Prime Minister would have ordered my hunt and then he would have killed me."

"You're too strong for that to happen." Heike muttered. "You could never be taken down by just a few Eden dogs."

"They would have sent you five after me. I had to get to you before they knew that I was in the country." She replied, quietly.

"You're strong enough to kill all of us twice over." Heike replied.

"I didn't want to kill you!" She snapped. "Happy?"

"Very." Heike replied. "How was I supposed to know your allegiance. For all I know, you could be here to get rid of us, because Eden wanted a new batch." He spat.

"Heike, that's unfair." She muttered. "I would… I could never kill any of you. You are some of the few friends that I actually have that haven't been murdered by Eden."

"Hitomi's dead." Heike said, suddenly.

"I know," She replied. "I'm so, so sorry."

OOO

They arrived back at Sakura's house, the doors opening for her, and the men all bowing.

"Hello Miss Sakura!" They all called.

"Hey miss Sakura, who are your friends?" One asked.

"You all remember Heike, right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" They all chorused back.

"But who's the pretty one?" Asked another.

"That's Seikatsu Eien. She's a Code:Breaker too!" Sakura announced.

"Sakura!" Seikatsu hissed at her.

"It's okay, Sei." Heike told her. "You don't need to worry about them knowing. It's fine."

"If you're sure." She muttered.

"Come on!" Sakura said, pulling the two of them towards a guest room. Sliding open the door, she spotted her parents inside, and the red haired Yuuki between them. "Yuuki!" Sakura called out.

"Nyanmaru!" He replied, grinning. He leapt over to Sakura, hugging her. "Nyanmaru! Nyanmaru!"

"I missed you too, Yuuki." She said, smiling. Yuuki then took a step back, looking at her.

"Number 6 isn't going to be happy." He told her.

"Why? What happened to Ogami?" Sakura demanded.

"Yuuki." Heike warned him, stepping past to shake hands with Sakura's father. Her mother waved at him.

"Right then, we'll leave you all alone." She said, smiling and getting up. Her husband followed her out.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I got a message from Number 2. We all had to come. Number 4 should be here soon, and Number 5 is in the far south of the country, so she should be here, but it may take a while."

"Thank god." Seikatsu muttered. "I hate her."

"No you don't." Heike muttered. "You both just, er… don't get along."

"Understatement." Seikatsu muttered, then turned, as the door slid open again.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" Sakura's father poked his head around the door. Seikatsu quickly smiled, a dazzlingly bright smile that showed all of her pearly white teeth.

"My name is Seikatsu Eien." She replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Right. Nice to meet you too, Miss Eien. Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of ours!" He grinned in return, then looked at Sakura. "Dinner soon." With that, he walked away, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Where's Ogami?" Sakura asked, trying to be cool, but it failed, her excitement to see him again showing through.

"I'm not sure." Heike replied. "He isn't answering his mobile."

"Oh no!" Sakura cried. "Does that mean he's in trouble? "

"Perhaps." Heike shrugged. "Or he could just be lazy. Or ignoring us."

"I'll go get him." Seikatsu said, standing. She walked towards the window, sliding it open, and then getting ready to take off.

"No! What're you doing?" Sakura asked. "This is a second story!"

"I know." Seikatsu replied. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! You'll fall!" Sakura was shocked when the girl let out a graceful laugh.

"Fall?!" She exclaimed, shaking with laughter. "I've never fallen in my life! I''m just going to find Ogami."

"I want to come too." Sakura blurted out.

"Miss Sakura, you have to stay here!" Interjected Heike.

"I want to go find Ogami." She said, stubbornly. Seikatsu let out another laugh.

"Heike, I guess it's fine if she wants to tag along." Heike looked at her.

"As long as it's fine with you, Sei. And try and keep out dear little Sakura out of trouble." He told her.

"Fine." Seikatsu rolled her eyes, then grabbed Sakura around the waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm going to find Ogami." With that, Seikatsu jumped from the window, and Sakura let out a scream, until she realised that they weren't falling. "i told you." Seikatsu rolled her eyes. "I've never fallen in my life."

"I… I can see that." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, let's go!" Seikatsu began to speed through the air, the wind whipping around their faces. Sakura let out a cry of shock, which turned to a cry of excitement as Seikatsu flew through the air.

OOO

Seikatsu landed outside a small cafe squashed under a tall skyscraper that almost touched the clouds.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You have to stay here. I'll bring Ogami back with me to pick you up, but I get the feeling that he's probably doing something stupid or dangerous, and I don't want to let you get hurt. Heike would murder me!" Sakura stuck out her bottom lip stubbornly.

"I want to come!" She said.

"Sakura…" Seikatsu began, but Sakura cut him off.

"No! I want to come!" She exclaimed, stubbornly.

"Sakura!" Seikatsu snapped. "You have to stay here. Please. Knowing Ogami, he is doing something very stupid and dangerous, and if you get hurt, well, you could die!"

"So could you!" She pointed out.

"No! I can't!" Seikatsu shot back. "I'm an Elemental, Code:Eternity! This is nothing compared to some of the situations I've been in! So, just stay here, okay? I promise I'll bring Ogami back."

"Fine." Sakura muttered, pouting. She turned, flicking a piece of dark purple hair over her shoulder, and making her way into the cafe. Seikatsu sighed steam, but then turned and took off. "I wanted to go." Sakura muttered to herself, but just opened the door to the cafe, striding inside.

OOO

Ogami thrust the key into the lock of the small, dirty backstreet bar that he had received a tip off was home to a major drug ring. Opening the door, he immediately flashed back to a certain time, with a certain dark purple haired girl.

"Please. You think a little bachelor pad squalor could scare me?"

Ogami shook off the memory, trying to ignore the stagnant wave of melancholy that washed over him. Pushing through the door, he walked inside. The place was rowdy and dark, men's voices muttering in the dark, heady smoke filling the room. Ogami waved a hand about to clear the hazy fog, looking about. Lining one side of the room was a bar, with a man behind it cleaning glasses with a dirty rag. He had a cigarette clenched between black lips, and a bright green mohawk, punk rock style. He looked up at Ogami as he strode in, but then looked away again, disinterestedly.

Turning his head, Ogami spotted the large, green pool tables lining the other side of the room. Several men were gathered around them, and as he watched, Ogami heard cheers and the knocking of the balls. Turning again, he made his way over to the bar, taking a seat. He knew that they were here. He had seen them as soon as he had come in. Gathered around one of the tables in the middle, they all peered at the black suitcase that he could smell the sickeningly sweet smell of heroin wafting from.

"Whaddya' want?!" The barman demanded in a very slurred accent.

"Nothing." Ogami replied, fingering his black glove.

"Well, get outta' here, then!" The man exclaimed. "If you ain't gonna buy anything, then I ain't gonna serve you." Ogami just smirked, and pulled the black glove off. He stood, and began to make his way over to the gathering of druggies. Immediately, all of the eyes in the room turned towards him, focusing on his back. He immediately knew that all weapons were being fingered. Hearing the clink as the barman set down the glass, he cast a glance over his shoulder, and saw that the barman was now fingering a long, and nasty looking knife.

Focusing back on the gathering of men around the table, he took a single stride forwards and placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the men. Spreading a sickly sweet smile across his face, he looked at the man through narrowed eyes. Typical druggie squalor, the hooded darkness of many hours spent consuming the enhancer glazing his eyes. Black cap, and bulky, black clothing. Skin, greying and sickly looking.

"I don't suppose that you have any heroin for offer?" Ogami asked, trying not to spit the words out in disgust. The man grinned, showing his blackened teeth.

"You interested?" He asked.

"Very much so, good sir." Ogami replied. "How much?"

"You got the dough?" One asked, standing.

"How much?" Ogami repeated the question.

"Now now. Don't get hasty. How do we know that you ain't no government spy?" Asked another, obviously the boss, from the greasy, slicked back look of his hair, and the higher quality of his clothing.

"Well, I would suppose that you have all the investigators under your thumb." Ogami bluffed. The man let out a laugh.

"You are good." He pointed out. "How about joining our little operation here?"

"I would, but I'm afraid that I actually already have a job." Ogami replied, losing the smile. His eyes hooded with darkness, with the concentration of the fight that he knew to be coming. "I take out the trash."

"Aww, cut the crap, Ogami." A drawling, gracefully feminine voice said, from the entryway. "Kill them, already." Ogami turned, irritation flooding his features.

"Code:Eternity. Seikatsu." He greeted the woman who stood at the entryway, her somewhat younger appearance belying her true wisdom. She wore blue jeans, which hugged her hourglass form, morphing into a grey t-shirt which showed her ample chest and had an owl motif splashed across it. Her red and gold ombre hair hung short around her head, the spiky look of it framing her face. Her green eyes had a bored monotone glazed across them, which immediately irritated Ogami. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey kid." The head druggie stood. "What does she mean 'kill'?"

"Nothing. Simply a joke between friends." He replied, irritation colouring his tone. He turned back to Seikatsu, as she leant against the doorframe, one knee bent, the flat of the foot pressed against the wood. Ogami noticed, with some amusement, that she was, as always, barefooted.

"I'm bored, Ogami." She complained, rolling her stunning, green eyes at him.

"Who is she, kid?" The man asked. He smirked, as Ogami turned back to him. "She's pretty. How much d'ya want for 'er?"

"She's not for sale." He replied.

"Ain't that a shame. We would 'ave given this all free to you for her. Rare beauty, she is." The man replied, disappointment laced with cunning colouring his tone.

"I would be done by now. I'll have to tell Heike. Points off for slowness." Seikatsu said, smirking slightly. She pushed off the wall, and strode towards Ogami. A man reached out for her breast, but she just slapped the hand away. The man retracted hissing.

"This is your final chance." The man said. "Sell her to us, and we'll give you all of our heroin in return."

"What are you doing here, Sei?" Ogami asked, one final time. Seikatsu smiled, and threw an arm around him.

"Aww, can't I visit my favourite Code:Breaker?" She asked.

"Seikatsu Eien!" Ogami snapped, but it was too late.

"Wait. Code:Breakers?" The man asked, flicking away a cigarette. The whispers travelled around the room.

"…Code:Breakers…"

"…what…"

"…deadly…"

"…assassins…"

Ogami sighed, but then took his glove off, pushing Seikatsu away. Reaching out a hand, he shoved it against the face of the man.

"An eye for an eye." He said, simply. "A tooth for a tooth." He caught a glimpse of Seikatsu beginning to grin, a glint coming into her eyes. "And evil for evil. Burn to nothing."

His head exploded in a plume of blue fire, as the man let out a scream of agony as he burnt. In the bar, more cries were let out.

"Boss!" One of the men called.

"Don't bother." Ogami heard Seikatsu's cool voice. "He's dead."

On those words, Ogami sprung into action.

"Burn." The calm sound of his own voice no longer shocked him, as he spread his flames all throughout the room, leaping from one man to the next, burning all that stood in his path. But soon, the men began to come out of their shock, and raised weapons, charging. He found himself surrounded in a matter of seconds, and every time he burnt someone away, they were just replaced by two more. "Burn!" Again, he set them aflame, and their dancing, ashen black forms, silhouetted by his flames, comforted him in the fact that he would always be evil. Evil for evil. Aku ni wa aku wo.

"Hey, Ogami." Seikatsu called out to him. Ogami briefly realised that she had returned to her original spot, over by the doorframe. "I'm bored. Do you need help?"

"Not right now, Sei." He muttered, continuing with the burning.

"Well, I'm gonna help anyway, because the alternative is mind numbingly boring." With that, she opened her half closed, previously bored looking eyes, and the glint in her eyes almost distracted Ogami from the task at hand. "An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, and an eternity of evil for evil." She began to stride forwards, and her hands lit up with fire. The wind began to howl, and the earth began to rumble beneath their feet. The water in glasses all around the bar began to shake, and swirl, then seemed to gravitate towards her. Ogami turned away from her in that moment, the screams of her victims ricocheting through him. He continued to burn away the men within his reach, and they let out screams.

It became a sort of competition between them, as the screams grew louder and louder, building to a crescendo.

Then, there was a sudden silence. Seikatsu smirked.

"It's been a while, Rei." She said, her graceful voice no longer overlaid by the tone of her own boredom.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. "I could have handled it on my own."

"You are so dramatic, you know that?" She told him, turning to face him, and rolling her eyes, one hand against her narrow waist.

"Why are you here?!" He repeated the question.

"You get to the point, don't you?" She continued to avoid the question. Ogami raised one black eyebrow. She sighed steam, but seemed to give in. "You wouldn't answer your phone. If you had, you would know what's going on. But seeing as you are just that ignorant, come with me, and I'll tell you." She reached out a hand.

Ogami struggled with something for a moment.

He could ignore it, and try to avoid the others. He knew that whatever it was, it had to be serious, because Sei was back in the country, and that didn't just happen for anything. And they would be there. So would the memories. The memories of her, of Hitomi. Of the lightning, turning on the body of the man that he had once respected so much.

But, he could take the hand. He could help, he could see the others again. And, he would be protecting her from whatever it was that was so serious that Seikatsu had to come back into the country just to help. He could make sure that she was safe, that she would never have to worry about being put into danger by him and his kind ever again. Was that not why he had been ghosting after her, whenever he could, for the last three months?

With little regret, he took Sei's hand, and she led him out of the destroyed bar.

OOO

Sakura saw Seikatsu, before Seikatsu saw her. Peering at the entry to the cafe, she watched as Seikatsu strode in confidently. She continued to watch, expectantly, for the black haired boy to enter, but he didn't.

Then, time seemed to slow down, as Seikatsu turned to look out the door, and urge someone in.

And then he was there.

His black hair was messy, and Sakura spotted a streak of ash across his face. His hand was gloved in the black glove, and Sakura noticed with some trepidation, that he was still wearing their school uniform. Fingering her own clothing she looked hurriedly down at her lap.

What if he didn't remember her?

What if he hadn't missed her?

What if he didn't care anymore?

Sakura felt a wave of anxiety overcome her, but then she looked up again. Seikatsu had obviously spotted her, and they were making their way towards her. Ogami hadn't seen her yet. Forcing a smile across her face, she waved briefly to Seikatsu, who walked over to their table. Ogami had a grumpy look plastered across his face, and was looking down at his feet, but was allowing himself to be dragged to the table. Sakura stood. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

She forced her mouth to form his name, and forced sound out of her throat. It came out much more scratchy than she had intended.

"Ogami." She said, simply, but it was enough. It caught his attention, so much so that he looked up, from his feet, and their eyes locked. For the first time in three months, Sakura had a feeling that she didn't realise she had been missing, not since he had left. His blue eyes met hers, and it was as if a lightning bolt had hit her.

Blue, blue eyes, with so much pain, so much darkness, so many years of believing one is evil, hidden in those depths, but as easy for her to read as the pages of a book.

"Sa… Sakura?" He asked, shock colouring his tone. But then, his eyes went dark. "No, you can't be here!" He snapped. "It's not safe! I can't let you be here!"

Immediately, a wave of sadness overwhelmed Sakura, and she felt like running away, far, far away, in that moment alone. Her hands shook at her sides, and she knew that tears were pooling in her eyes. He didn't care. He wanted her gone.

"Sei…" He trailed off with a groan, and turned, storming out of the cafe. Seikatsu looked at her apologetically.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." She murmured. "Just… wait here. I'll be back with him in a moment." She walked out, following the angry Code:Breaker.

OOO

"Ogami!" Seikatsu's graceful voice cut through the darkness, and hit Ogami's ears from behind. "Get back here, right now!"

"Seikatsu!" he turned, snapping at her. "You didn't tell me she would be here!"

"I didn't, because I didn't think that it was important!" She shot back. "From what I gathered from Heike, you both got close within a matter of a few weeks, and you were really close! So I thought you would be delighted! Not to mention, she demanded to come!" Ogami groaned, again.

"Of course she did." He mumbled, smirking slightly. "That's Sakura for you."

"See, I knew you two were close." He shook his head at her words.

"We were close, that was the issue. The life that I, that we lead, it's too dangerous for her! I would never be able to forgive myself if she got hurt." He told Sei. Seikatsu smiled, gently, at him. She placed a soft, caramel hand on his shoulder, blinking slowly.

"I'm so happy for you, Rei." She said. Ogami looked up at her, a dark glaze coating his eyes.

"Why?!" He demanded. "I don't understand it. I feel so protective of her! Before Hitomi's death, I was pushed to impress him, but now, whenever I work, all I do is I think that it is to protect her!" Seikatsu smiled.

"That is the first step, Rei." She told him, gently. "Just accept that you feel protective of her. You should. Even when I first met her, I felt incredibly protective of her. In that very first split second, it wasn't about the men that I knew were terrorists, on that train. All I could think about was protecting the pure vision of innocence before me." She told him. "God only knows what it would have been like for you."

"Sei…" He tried, but she cut him off.

"Come on. Let's go find her. It's fine to feel protective of her, but that doesn't mean you have to distance yourself from her. I can see that it's hurting you, and it's hurting her. I knew what was going through her mind, in that moment, when I first asked her to come with me. I knew that she was missing someone, unbearably, and I knew that someone meant a lot to her. You mean a lot to her, Ogami, and you are only hurting you, and her, by running away." Ogami smirked.

"How have you always been able to read me like a book?" He asked, light-heartedly.

"I have a very high emotional intelligence." She replied, smiling. "Come on." Just then, there was a pattering of feet.

"Rei!" A voice called. Sakura. Seikatsu moved hurriedly out of the way as the purple haired girl practically flew past her, and into Ogami's arms. He was visibly shocked by this, but patted her on the back, awkwardly. She pressed her face into his chest, her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. If you don't want me to be here, if you don't remember me, if you don't like me anymore, then I can go. But… just let me hug you one more time. Let me remind you that you're not evil, that you can redeem yourself!" Seikatsu smiled at the passion in the voice of the young girl. She took a step forwards, handing the tickets to Ogami.

"I can get home myself. Catch the train with her." She told him, quietly, so Sakura wouldn't hear. "Go to her place." He nodded, continuing to pat a shaking Sakura on the shoulder, as Sei faded into the darkness. He realised that she was giving the two strategic space, and thanked her for it.

"Sakura." He caught her attention, gripping her by the shoulders, and pushing her back. The girl was a mess, tears on her face, but he just smiled gently at her, a smile he had only ever shown to her, and the other Code:Breakers. "I do still like you, and I could never forget you." He muttered. "I overreacted before, and I'm sorry." She smiled, and threw herself at him again, hugging him.

"I missed you." She murmured.

"I missed you too." He replied, quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

 **A/N: Please REVIEW! It's really important to me, and if you guys review more, I'll try to be less lazy in putting up chapters.**


End file.
